This invention is directed to the field of trigger dispensers, also known as trigger sprayers. The invention is particularly directed to such a sprayer having unique features that reduce the cost of the sprayer.
Generally, a trigger dispenser of the type involved here is a relatively low cost pump device which is held in the hand and which has a trigger operable by squeezing or pulling the fingers of the hand to pump liquid from a container and through a nozzle at the front of the dispenser.
Such trigger dispensers may have a variety of features that have become common and well-known in the industry. For example, the dispenser may be a dedicated sprayer that produces a defined spray pattern for the liquid as it is dispensed from the nozzle. It is also known to provide adjustable spray patterns such that with a single dispenser the user may select any one of several stream patterns from a stream to a fine mist. Some known trigger dispensers also include a way to seal the dispenser to prevent liquid from leaking from the nozzle orifice during shipment or non-use. A variety of sealing arrangements are known. It is also well-known to provide trigger dispensers with a means to produce foaming of the liquid as it is dispensed from the nozzle orifice. Such trigger dispensers are generally referred to in the industry as "foamers". Various types of foamers are well-known.
While trigger sprayers of the type to which the present invention is directed are of relatively low cost, the various aspects of the present invention serve to further reduce costs, while at the same time providing versatility in design and reliable service. To put this into perspective, millions of trigger sprayers are sold each year for use in dispensing a wide variety of products. Because of the large volumes, a savings of only a few cents, or even one cent, is significant.
So the objective of the present invention is to provide a trigger sprayer with cost-saving features relative to those presently in the marketplace while maintaining acceptable performance criteria.